I'll Fight For You
by starfire8132
Summary: Finn's been getting texts. Texts telling him to stay away from Rachel. But of course Finn can't do that. He loves Rachel. And if he has to, he'll fight for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! As you know, I love Finchel! This is more dramatic than my other story. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Thanks. Love you guys! -Starfire8132**

* * *

Finn's phone beeped. **New Message from BLOCKED NUMBER.** Finn had no clue what that could be. He opened the message. **Stay away from her or you'll be sorry.** Finn laughed, must be a wrong number. He didn't have any enemies, he was Finn. His phone beeped again. **You have been warned, Hudson.** Crap.

Who the hell, could be sending these messages? Brody? No, it couldn't be. Finn had talked to Brody before he started dating Rachel. Brody had practically given his blessing.

_"I'm not worthy of her. She never loved me like I know she loves you." He had said. He shook Finn's hand and started to make his way out of Finn's apartment. "And Finn? Don't let her go. I made that mistake, and I will always regret it. And if you break her heart, you know that I will be waiting to punch you in the face." He grinned at Finn ad walked out._

Plus, Brody was engaged to Rachel's teacher, Cassie.

So, who was it?

Finn, brushed it aside and continued his walk to his apartment. **New Message from Rachel. **Finn smiled. **Where R U? Kurt and Santana are going to eat me if you don't bring the food soon! **Finn laughed. He got into the elevator. **Don't worry, I'll be there soon! I love you, babe!** He pushed the button. **Love you, Finn! Hurry, I think I saw Tana drool. **Finn loved how funny Rachel could be. She was just so...perfect. And apparently someone else noticed it, too. Finn was sure that it was a prank, probably from Puck or something. Could it be from Puck? Wasn't he dating Kitty? And Puck wouldn't do that.

Or would he?

Finn made his way out of the elevator and knocked on his apartment door, knowing that everyone was waiting for him on the other side. Rachel opened the door, Finn opening up his arms for a hug. She walked close to him grabbing the bag of food, ignoring the potential hug. Santana came up to Finn and smiled, deviously. "Turns out, when Berry's hungry... Food is more important that her Finnocence."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Santana."

Kurt ran out of the bathroom. "I smell chicken!"

Rachel, still holding the bag of food, looked up. "It's times like these that make me wonder why I'm a vegan."

Kurt grabbed the bag from her and dumped everything onto the kitchen table. "So that there's more for Frankenteen, Satan, and me." He grabbed the container that had Kurt written on it and began eating. "Well, come on. Dig in!"

Santana ran to get her food. "Don't have to tell me twice." She pulled out her pizza and joined Kurt on the couch.

Rachel was about to follow after her, but she turned to Finn. She hugged him tightly. "Hi."

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I thought you forgot me." Rachel reached up to kiss his lips.

"How could I forget my perfect guy?" Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist. "Now, come on. Let's eat." Finn wrapped his arms around her and was about to start walking, when he heard his phone ring. "Who's that?"

Finn had a thought, but he didn't want to worry Rachel. "I don't know. I'll check. You go eat. Okay? I love you." He let go of her.

"I love you, too." Rachel kissed his cheek and ran off to get her pasta.

Finn watched her laugh and chat Santana and Kurt. Her smile instantly lit up the room. God, he loved her so much. His phone ringing pulled him out of his daze. **Wasn't that sweet? I think I just puked.** Finn began to worry, they could see them. He opened the new text, afraid at what he'll see. **Don't get your hopes up, big boy. I am coming for her. Watch out.** Finn swallowed hard. There was no way in hell this creep was getting his hands on Rachel. Not if Finn had anything to with it.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Hey! Babe, come one. Before Kurt eats your burger!"

"Hey, hands off my food, Hummel!" Finn pushed all of his feelings down. His feelings of hate. Of jealousy. Of panic. Because in that moment, with his friends, everything was perfect.

That was until his phone rang. He pulled it out to see that someone was trying to call him. But this time, he recognized the number.

"Hello, jackass."

* * *

**So I hope you like the story so far. Sorry this part was so short but I wanted to stop it at a good place. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas or if you think I should on work on something. Please check out my other Glee story "If Only You Knew." Thanks for everything guys! I continue writing because of your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to vicgirl831 for all the sweet notes and support! This chapter will be longer. Promise!**

* * *

"Hello, jackass." Finn walked out of the apartment, undetected.

"Ah, Finnessa. Great to see you remember me."

"How could I forget? You made breakfast out of Rachel. What do you want, Jesse."

"About her. I'm wondering, what's going on?"

"Excuse me?" Finn was genuinely confused.

"I've been getting some texts."

"You, too?"

"Yeah, I guess. Something about wanting revenge on you. Oh, and wanting Rachel all for themselves."

"I've been getting ones saying to back off and let them have her."

"Look, as much as I hate you, I hate this guy more. Take care of our girl." Finn cringed at the word '_our_'. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to call Puck and Brody, see if they heard anything, since they dated her, too."

"Whose Brody?"

"This prostitute Rach went out with after high school."

Finn could picture Jesse rolling his eyes. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. And I thought Puck was her low point. But call them. Bye Finn."

"Bye." Finn pushed his phone back into his pocket and made his way into the apartment.

Rachel looked up from the couch. She mouthed 'what was that about'? Finn just shook his head, 'nothing'.

Santana noticed that Rachel was looking at the door. She turned to see what she was seeing. "Hey, Finnocence. Come on!"

Finn chuckled. "Coming, Satan." Santana rolled her eyes at the old insult.

* * *

Rachel woke up to feel Finn's arms around her. She squirmed a little to get comfortable and Finn pulled her closer, even though he was still asleep. Rachel giggled softly and turned to face her boyfriend. She kissed his nose and woke him up. "Good morning, Babe."

Finn smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey." Rachel laughed at how raspy his voice was. Finn grinned. "Oh, you think that's funny?" He grabbed he and start tickling her sides.

"Finn! Finn! Stop! Stop it! Finn!" Rachel squealed.

Kurt opened the door. "Yo, Finchel! Keep it down, would you? Some of us actually sleep at 6 in the morning."

Rachel giggled. "Sorry, Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes and left, closing the door behind him.

Finn's lips came crashing onto Rachel's. Rachel started to play with Finn's hair. After making out for what seemed like forever, she pulled away. "What was that for?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just... I love you so much."

Rachel tucked herself into Finn's chest and hugged him tight. "I love you, too, Finn!"

"Hey, Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been getting any...weird texts?"

"No...why? Have you?"

Finn didn't want to scare Rachel. "Oh, no. I just heard that some people have been getting weird texts, Mike said there's some kind of bug going around. Just wondering."

"Oh." Rachel didn't look suspicious. "Well, I'll be careful. Thanks." She kissed Finn's cheek. "Oh, crap! I have class at 7:30! I should get ready." Rachel sprung up and ran out of the couple's bedroom. "I love you!" She called.

Finn let his head fall back on the pillow. "Love you, too." He whispered to no one in particular. He was pulled out of his trance by the sound of his phone ringing. **New Message from Puck.** Finn opened the text. **We need to talk. Call me when you can.** Finn knew what Puck needed to talk about. He called Puck and waited for an answer.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Puck."

"What the hell? I've been getting these texts that are telling me to-"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. Jesse's been getting the same ones. I'm getting texts saying to back off from Rachel."

"Who the hell is it?"

"Wish I knew. At first I thought it was a prank, I even thought it maybe you pulling my leg. But after hearing from you and Jesse, Puck I don't know. This is really scaring me now."

"Me, too. But if you tell anyone that Puckasaurus is scared, I will end you."

Finn laughed. "Yeah man. But someone is apparently up for that task."

"Wait. What kind of texts have you been getting."

"Enough to know that this person wants Rachel, hates me, and um..."

"What is it, Hud?"

"I think they are watching us."

"How do you know?"

Finn swallowed. It finally occurred to him that this creeper was probably listening to him right now. "They texted me after Rachel kissed me."

"Wait, I know why the person texted Jesse, because he has a grudge against you. But why me?'

"He's texting all of her exes."

"Does she have any-" Finn knew exactly what Puck was about to ask.

"One. I'm gonna call-" Rachel came back in. She mouthed "who"? Finn mouthed back "Puck". She gestured for the phone.

"Hey, Puck. Rach wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Does she know?"

Finn was aware that Rachel was in the room. "No." He didn't say anything more and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hi, Noah! I had a question for you. I'm thinking about buying a guitar for Kurt's birthday and wanted to know what kind I should get." Rachel started nodded along to whatever Puck was saying. "Yeah, I want him to have one because he is always saying how he wishes that he could jam with Finn."

Finn had someone he wanted to talk to, so he gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and left the room.

"Hey, Santana." He called out to his roommate who was busy eating cereal.

"Hi, Hudson." She looked up at her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, San." Finn tried to be as believable as possible. But it didn't work, he was only Finn, after all.

"Sit down, Finnocence." Finn obliged and took a seat across from Santana at the dining table. "You know I have a psychic Mexican third-eye. It's the reason your girlfriend isn't still dating that plastic, oddly-hairless gigolo."

Finn simply nodded. He tended to zone out when Santana rambled on with her witty, yet confusing, insults.

"So, when I ask what's wrong, cut the crap and tell me. So, again, what is bothering you."

"I've been getting these...texts..."

"Are you cheating on my girl, Hudson. Because if you are, I swear I will knock that dopey grin off your face."

It took Finn a minute to recover from that. "What? Of course I'm not cheating on Rachel, I would never do that. Ever."

"Okay, chill. So what is it then?"

"Someone is stalking me, and Rachel. Texting me, and Puck, and Jesse, maybe Brody."

"Um...can I see the texts?" Santana seemed caught off guard.

"Yeah sure." Finn went back to his room. Rachel was lacing up her boots. "Hey, babe. Finished your call?"

Rachel looked up. "Oh, yeah. Your phone's on our bed." She got up from her chair and walked up to Finn. "I have to go or I will be late for my class."

"Okay. I'll see you after class. I love you, Rach." He gave her a big hug. "Have fun."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too. Bye, Baby." And with that she was out the door.

Finn grabbed his phone and realized that 2 new texts had come up. Finn opened up the first one. **Don't tell Rachel about me. Or you will regret it, Finn Hudson. ** Finn shuddered. This person was not only watching, he was listening. **I know you want to know who I am, and you will, all in good time.** Finn was freaking out. he wanted to know who this was, but he didn't want to meet them and he definitely didn't want Rachel to meet them.

He walked his phone out to Santana and let her read the texts. She thought for a couple of minutes. It seemed like forever until she finally spoke. "Have you ever texted this person back?" Finn shook his head. "I think you should."

"Why?"

"You never know. Here." Santana began texting. "What do you think."

"Santana! You sent this guy a text saying **If you want Rachel, meet me at La' Café at 2:30 on Friday.** Are you insane?"

"No, this guy will obviously not-" Santana was cut off from Finn's phone ringing. "Who is it."

"He's calling me."

* * *

**Ohh... so what do you think will happen? Will Finn meet the guy? Will Rachel find out? What's going on with Brody? Please continue to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of you think that you know who the texter is... But do you? Do you really? Just kidding. But really. (pondering face)**

* * *

"Leave Rachel alone, freak!" Finn was fuming. Santana moved everything off the table with Finn's destructive rage history.

"Relax dude, I'm the guy. I'm just...helping", a familiar, female voice sneered.

"Who are you?"

"Seriously? You are actually going to think that I would just give myself away?"

Finn sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"To give you information. My... employer... understands that you want to meet with him? He will oblige."

This was too easy. "What's the catch?"

"Well, obviously you can't come. Ask Santana, she seems interested. Give her the phone." Finn handed her the phone, filling her in as much as possible.

Santana practically crushed the phone. "What do you want?"

"Ah. Santana. You're probably mad right now."

"Ya think?"

"Sure of it. Want to meet? Obviously you won't be meeting the boss but a colleague of mine will meet you. Give you some information."

Santana swallowed, this was becoming a little too serious for her. "Fine. Let me guess, come alone, or Rachel gets it?"

"Actually no. Bring anyone you want. Only one person though. And not Finn, I know he has a rep of being violent when it comes to his sweet Rachel."

"Fine. I'll bring someone. You should know, I keep pepper spray in my purse and I am a black belt."

"I know." The line went dead.

Santana dropped the phone started bawling. Finn got up and hugged her in an attempt to comfort the obviously terrified girl. "What happened, San?"

"Th-they know so much about us Finn. And she's such a... ugh!"

Finn blinked a couple of times before it clicked. "Wait, you recognized the voice?"

Santana simply nodded. "Samantha Salazar."

"Why do I recognize that?"

"Remember when I was outed by that commercial? Samantha's uncle was the one who ran it. She's the niece who told him."

"But why is she working for this guy?"

"All I know is that she was the biggest gossip in school. She helped write all those rumors in the school newspaper."

"Wow. Are you meeting her."

"No. I'm meeting her friend, whoever it is. She said I could bring someone."

"I'll go."

"No, she said I couldn't bring you. I guess I'll bring Kurt."

"Santana. I love my brother, but he isn't the bravest guy. I'll call Puck, okay?"

Santana shrugged. She loved Puck, but he had anger issues. "I guess. But he better keep his cool."

* * *

"Hey." Puck turned a corner a ran directly into someone. He backed away so he could see the girl, properly. "Watch where you're go- San!" He hugged her. "How are you doing, Lopez?"

"Good. It's great to see you. It would be better if it was under different circumstances."

Puck grabbed her hand and they both began to the coffee shop. "Me, too. So what do you know?"

"Well the girl who called us, Samantha Salazar."

"Wait... do you mean Slutty Sammy?"

Santana hit Puck's arm with her free hand. "Ew! Puck!"

"Sorry, what else?"

"They're... watching us." Puck didn't respond. "Puck, I'm scared."

"I know, San. But we have to protect Rach. Does she know?"

"No. The only ones that know are Finn, you, Jesse, and me. I don't know about Brody."

"You haven't told Kurt?"

"We can't. Kurt will tell Rachel."

"That's true. So what do you know about the guy we are about to meet?"

"Nothing. Come on, here we are." Santana pulled her best friend inside the coffee house. "Wait, how do we figure out who the guy is."

"You just turn around." The voice sent chills down Santana's spine.

Puck turned around, but she kept her back to the guy. Puck immediately squeezed Santana's hand. "Rock salt."

Santana smirked. "Oh, of course." She spun around to face her foe. "I should've guess that you would be in on this, meerkat face."

"Ah, Santana. How's the family? Still in jail?" Sebastian Smythe sneered.

Any fears that Santana had about meeting this guy melted and she went full bitch-mode. "Okay listen, Buckteeth McWeirdhair. I don't need you to give me those weird-ass directions on what steps to take to save Rachel which will only end up hurting her more. So please give it to me straight, or as straight as you can with that hair. I mean, seriously- it looks like you drove through a windmill farm with the windows down in September."

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, Ms. Lopez, how I've missed your snide insults. I will tell you that my employer, he does have certain instructions for me to give to you."

Puck ordered 3 mocha lattes and the trio grabbed a table. Santana crossed her legs, professionally. "Okay, Horseteeth. Lay it on me."

"Well. First off, no more telling people. Don't call Brody, don't tell Kurt, and don't even think about letting Rachel into this. Second, Sammy and I are messengers. Our boss doesn't want to be seen to have an weaknesses. But we don't have any motives against Rachel and all of you."

Puck snorted. "Bull. We know that both of you have beef against all of us."

"You can choose to believe that." Sebastian frowned. "But whether you like it or not, you need me."

"Oh, yeah. And why is that?" Santana laughed.

"Because without me. You won't know anything. And we both know that you aren't leaving without some information, Santana. So... do you want it?"

"Fine." Santana rolled her eyes. "But make it quick."

"My boss, he is in love with Rachel, I'll never understand why. He's been in love with her for a long time. He couldn't deal with the fact that she wasn't his. He used to hate seeing her with Finn over the years. But after he heard that Finn and her were back together, he lost it. He doesn't think Finn is worth her-", he shuddered, "_perfection_." He made air quotes on his last word.

Puck felt his anger rising. "So this jerk went to our school?"

Sebastian squirmed in his seat. "I never said that."

Santana took a second to put 2 and 2 together. "Yes you did. That's the only way he could've seen Rachel with Finn over the years."

The messenger sighed. "Fine. I'm going to leave, before my boss shoots me." Sebastian grabbed his coffee and left the without another word.

Puck looked at Santana and mouthed the word 'douche'.

* * *

Finn had left to meet with Santana and Puck and Kurt was out to lunch with some people from Vogue, so Rachel was all alone in the apartment.

She baked a cake for Blaine's birthday party for tomorrow. She made a three-layer marble cake, Blaine never could decide between vanilla and chocolate. She was in the middle of icing the cake when the door rang. "I'll be there in a sec, Kurt!" Rachel quickly wiped her hands on a hand towel and ran towards the front door. "I really wish you would remember your keys for once. You're just like Finn!" She opened the door and dropped the towel. "Jesse."

* * *

**Ooh! What's he doing here? Will Jesse let spill to Rachel what's going on? How will Finn take the news from Santana and Puck? What's going on with Brody? And who do you think the boss is? **

**P.S.- Just so you know, Santana and Puck aren't dating. I just felt like they would make really good friends even though they had broken up. Santana is single. Blaine and Kurt are together, but just dating. Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel all go to NYADA, Rachel is one year senior to the rest. Just thought you should know! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
